I Know
by NancyDrew13
Summary: Nancy spends a holiday with Henrik letting him know how much she loves him.


**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my best friend Carrie. For many years, I thought I shipped Nancy/Henrik alone, but I have discovered there are many of us out there! Her Interactive is to blame for all of our attractions to older men. ;) I mean look at him! **

***Ahem* ****_Anycase, _****this fan fic is long overdue as Carrie pushed me to start months ago, but I finally finished it today. :)**

**This is a short story about Nancy/Henrik and fluffiness. I hope you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Nancy Drew. (sadness)

**Rating: G**

Nancy sat on the balcony of her condo breathing in the salt air. It was nighttime with just hints of red still splashed across the sky. She watched as her husband walked slowly towards their place back from his journey down the nearby trail. He wore a loose cotton shirt with khaki shorts reaching just above his knees. His face was sunburned, and his hair was tousled by the wind. But in Nancy's eyes he was the most handsome right there in that unguarded moment.

"Oh, Henrik," she murmured softly. "You have no idea how much I love you."

It was true. Every day she sensed his wonder that _she_ would love him. This didn't surprise her. After all, nothing was conventional about their relationship. Henrik was a 66 year old Mayan epigrapher while she was a 23 year old detective. They shared almost nothing in common except for their insatiable curiosity. This had bonded the two with midnight talks over Mayan artifacts, history's mysteries, and mysteries of the present. It had started small with little more than hugs of friendship, but soon, Nancy knew there was much more to his embrace.

He had tried to hide it of course. Henrik was the most respected epigrapher in the country, and he certainly was not going to throw that away with the reputation that he was a perverted old man. But Nancy hadn't cared about reputations for a very long time. When she saw his true emotions, she encouraged him with small smiles and light touches. It wasn't long before Henrik understood her meaning and allowed himself to love her – just like he had wanted to do for so long.

His reputation had been slightly tainted at first as the stories traveled quickly, but Nancy didn't allow them to permeate their relationship. She was strong and capable, and they respected this. If they started to gossip, she shut them down on the spot. Nancy was fiercely protective of him, and she smiled knowing her protectiveness had only grown since their "I do's." In time, she imagined her mother instincts would make her nearly unbearable.

Nancy looked back down and realized Henrik was no longer on the beach. She turned slightly as she heard the bedroom door open. As she saw him standing in the room, a grin broke upon her face, and she jumped into his arms wrapping hers around his neck and planting a kiss right upon his lips. His arms snaked around her holding her steady, and he kissed her with just as much force. Her husband might be older than all her past boyfriends, but he held her with more passion and strength than all of them combined. When they broke apart, Nancy stared into his dark eyes and thanked God she had volunteered at Beech Hill that summer. She couldn't imagine not having found a love as wonderful as theirs.

"Nancy," his voice broke her thoughts. She looked back at him with clarity. His eyes searched hers, and Nancy knew what he was thinking once again. It was what he was always thinking when they were together. Despite her reassurance, his questions seemed to always remain.

She placed her forehead to his. "I love you, Henrik."

Nancy felt his tension lighten, and he pulled her closer. As her head rested on his shoulder, she could feel his breathing slow down. For that second, they rested into each other.

Finally, Nancy found her voice again. "Henrik, I know it's late, but maybe you'd like to go for a walk with me on the beach? I noticed the beautiful sunset and want to see it first hand."

Henrik agreed right away as he always did. Nancy smiled. "You're the best. I love you so much." She tugged at his arm looking up into his warm eyes. Uncertainty danced about, but he smiled back.

Nancy's smile wavered for a moment; she was accustomed to his questions by now. It's not that he didn't love her back; he simply could never truly believe a woman like her could love _him. _Her heart ached slightly knowing she could little ease the questioning, but she would never stop telling him the truth because maybe one day he would believe It.

* * *

As the pair stepped upon the sand, Nancy was glad she had grabbed her jacket. The evening wind whipped her hair and left her a little cold. She warmed as she felt Henrik's arm slip behind her back, and she snuggled into his chest.

"It's so beautiful out," Nancy remarked with contentment.

"Mmm, it is," Henrik replied with agreement. He planted a kiss on the stop of her head softly. "But you're much more beautiful."

Nancy beamed. "I love you." And once again, Henrik smiled back.

The pair soon settled in the sand by the ocean allowing the cold water to splash their feet. Nancy felt a chill and knew they would soon retreat to their condo. The epigrapher noted her shiver and asked if she wanted to return. Nancy smiled, "Not yet."

She sat there and closed her eyes. As the wind surrounded her, Nancy allowed herself to imagine a future. One filled with numerous more mysteries but even more. She could see little feet parading on their dining room floor, and Henrik holding a little girl with hair just beginning to grow thick. Nancy had spent most of the past five years chasing down criminals across the globe; she had insisted upon this vacation together in order for them to actually spend time together and decide on their future. She wasn't ready to settle down, but she could get use to life with her family.

The detective reached for her husband's hand and squeezed it tightly. She knew in that moment what she wanted more than anything, and she wanted to start tonight.

"Henrik," she began slightly timid. "Are you happy?"

He turned slightly astonished and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Of course I am, Nancy. What makes you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I was just wondering." Nancy played with her blouse ignoring the blush creeping up her face.

Henrik knew there was more than this and grew concerned. "Nancy, I know you aren't saying the truth. Is there something more? Have I done something wrong?"

Nancy looked horrified. "Why of course not! I was merrily gauging your happiness. I am very happy." She kissed his hand. "Please believe me."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Nancy, you're not being truthful. I'm worried; Have I upset you in any way? You needn't hesitate. Your happiness is my primary concern."

"Oh I feel terrible," she burst out. Her words solidified Henrik's fears, and he began to speak. Nancy shushed him. "No, not that way. Henrik, I am happy. I didn't mean to suggest that _I _am unhappy. I was simply wondering if you were content with our lives and if you wanted anything more."

Herink's face softened. "As long as I have you, I don't need anything else." He watched Nancy nod slowly, and her head droop. "But that's not what you want?"

Her blush returned, but this time she forced her words out – all of them. "Henrik, I was wondering if maybe you would...I don't know...maybe would like to start..erm, um..a family?"

Henrik did not react at first, and this began to freak Nancy. Slowly, she watched a smile grow upon his sunburned face. "Oh why, Nancy, if you wanted to start a family, all you needed to do was ask. I'm waiting for your timing – not mine."

Nancy threw herself in his arms. "Why are you so wonderful?"

He shook his head with a small smile. "Hardly."

She tapped his nose and then stood. "No, it's true. You're amazing and don't even realize how important you are in my life." As he rose, she grabbed his shirt pulling him close. "I've had such a fulfilled life with you so far, but I can't wait to start our family. We need a few little ones running around driving us bonkers."

He leaned close to her ear. "When shall we start?"

"Right now."

Henrik hoisted her into his arms and began their trek back to the condo. It was short and hurried with his speed crossing the sand in minutes. The two lovers soon found themselves with clothes discarded holding tightly onto each other – melting into one.

Nancy looked up into Henrik's face deliriously happy, "I love you."

"I know," he smiled in return.

And for the first time, Nancy knew that he truly did.


End file.
